lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Vik Ge
Biography Small Town Kid (1999-2016) Ludwik was raised in Canada, by his mother Narya, in the small town of Nelson in British Columbia. As his mother has no last name (that she uses), and he doesn't know his father, Ludwik was given the last name Ge in honour of honour of his great grandmother, Gaea, also called Ge. She figured he would be safe to stay there while she went off to fight crime, which turned out to be true. However, no one seemed able to pronounce his name, so he shortened it to Vik. He had a happy childhood, with no large tragedies or major stressors, though he was mostly in charge of raising himself because Alpha Flight kept his mother busy. So, he learned how to bake because he knew Narya enjoyed it, and wanted to have an activity the two could do together when she was home. On the day of his seventeenth birthday, once his powers began to flourish, Narya was contacted about Avengers Academy, in hopes to recruit the young man. The two saved up for a few months, then moved out to New York, in order for him to be properly trained. New York Minute (2016-2018) When Vik first arrived, he was invited to the spring break kick off party. After spending most of the party chatting with one girl, Anneli Jokela, then exchanging numbers, rumours started swirling, believing they would be an attractive power couple. Neither were all that interested in dating each other, but they didn't squish the rumours, and allowed people to assume whatever they wanted while they hung out. Vik had an exciting first year, in which he got a job at the Magnolia Bakery (where he primarily made cannoli), and made a couple of close friends. He learned more about his powers, though once again did not have to deal with any truly significant events. Return to Canada (2018) With the formation of both Theta Flight and The Canadian Institute for Superhuman Persons, Ludwik was called back to his home country, into the much larger city of Vancouver. He was out of his element, but glad to be in a smaller city than New York, and with his friend, Hina Kraus. Physical Appearance Ludwik has shaggy white-blonde hair that reaches his chin. He has icy blue eyes, a strong jaw, and fair skin. Ludwik stands at 5'11", and for many years had just enough muscles to put him halfway between theatre kid and football player. In his down time, he has bulked up, gaining far more muscles. He has an attractive face to many people, though he doesn't see it himself. Personality and Traits Though quiet, Ludwik is the friendly kind of reserved. He can be rather polite, even if just to get people to not talk to him. When he is comfortable around someone, whether or not they are friends, he is a proud, and loud, type of person. Powers and Abilities Ludwik's superhero alias is Artrix. Powers As both a result of his Inua heritage and Michael Twoyoungmen's magic, Ludwik directly inherited all of his mother's powers, though they did not appear until his seventeenth birthday. * Arctic Animal Shape-Shifting: ''Ludwik is a shapeshifter, and is able to transform into any animal native to Northern Canada. When he transforms, his animal form has either white skin or fur. When transforming into a smaller animal, he becomes a human sized version, but if he transforms into a larger animal, he gains mass from an unknown source. From this, he gains the special attributes of his animal form, and his own personality is overlaid with the traits and behaviour of the animal. * ''Compel Others: ''Ludwik is able to compel others to help him, specifically against the Great Beasts. * ''Flight: Ludwik is able to fly in his regular form. * ''Healing Aura: ''Ludwik has enhanced cellular rejuvenation, and is able to create a healing aura around himself to heal his injuries. * ''Mystical Sense & Resistance: ''As he is a mystical creature, Ludwik can sense mystical activities from various places. He can detect the presence of magical energies or the breaching of a magical field, and is able to resist teleportation. * ''Postcognition: ''Ludwik is able to see into the recent past, up to six hours in his current location. With this, he is able to replay and perceive the events that occurred there. * ''Power Source: ''Ludwik draws his power from the landmass that has been defined as Canada, and as such, when he is in Canada, his powers are far stronger. * ''Superhuman Strength: ''In his regular form, Ludwik is able to lift up to one ton. Abilities Ludwik has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both his mother and Avengers Academy. He is slowly unlocking all the knowledge and wisdom of the gods of the Arctic as he ages. * ''Languages: ''Ludwik is fluent in English and a handful of First Nations' languages. Weaknesses As Narya died before giving birth to Ludwik, he inherited her lack of weaknesses. However, he was born with ADD, meaning he has very poor attention skills (along with some other things we don't need to get into). * ''Extended Animal Form: ''If Ludwik stays in animal form for too long, he risks losing control to the animal, having its psyche permanently imprinted over his personality. Paraphernalia * ''Anneli's Bracelet: ''Before he left, Anneli gave Ludwik a friendship bracelet made with white, black, and light blue thread, sporting a snowflake charm. * Hero ''Costume: ''Ludwik wears a fairly tight jumpsuit, that from the left shoulder is split diagonally into light blue and white halves. Near the centre, and right hip, a cluster of snowflakes decorate the uniform. He has an icy blue cape to match his eyes yet also be different from his mom. On his feet, he wears a chunky pair of steel toed boots that are lined with fur. Relationships Narya Though somewhat distant in recent years, Ludwik and Narya have a deep and caring bond. Narya was absent for much of Ludwik's childhood, though when she was home the two spent almost all their time together. Narya taught Ludwik about his heritage, the knowledge of the Arctic gods, and told him all about her adventures with the Alpha Flight team. Anneli Jokela Anneli was Ludwik's first and closest friend when he came to the States, and they consider themselves platonic soulmates. They met at a spring break party, and quickly bonded, despite having little in common. As they grew closer, they became more alike, which in turn brought Ludwik further out of his shell. The two are practically joined at the hip during lunch hour and from about 3-4 PM, but during the rest of the school day, it's as if they're acquaintances, which is, of course, the only way they get any work done. The two have had an on-and-off "sexual" relationship, where they make out at parties, but it has never turned into anything more, and neither has ever expressed the desire for it to happen. When Ludwik was leaving for Canada, Anneli and Ludwik shared one final kiss that may have seemed like some epic romance to outsiders, but to them was more of a conversation, expressing their fears and pain about their separation and futures. Rory Jokela As Rory and Anneli are practically inseparable, mostly due to Anneli hanging out with her sister in hopes of making her more outgoing and popular, Ludwik and Rory spent plenty of time getting to know each other as well. Though the two never got as close as either was to Anneli, they considered each other friends, and were sad to say goodbye. Hina Kraus Ludwik met Hina because she was the upstairs neighbour of the Jokela twins, and soon became their close friend and classmate. While they didn't usually hang out alone, they became fierce protectors of the other, as they knew that the two Canadians should stick together. This turned out to be a good thing, as now they are living in Vancouver, where they hardly know anyone else. Kathryn Twoyoungmen Kathryn is the daughter of Michael, who, for a while, was Narya's foster father. As a result, Narya stayed close to all of her foster siblings and knew she could rely on them to help out with Vik whenever she had to go on missions. Kathryn, as she was too young to go on missions, babysat him whenever the two were in the same area. They grew up treating each other as cousins, and were best friends in their youth. Though they grew apart, Ludwik maintains great respect for her, and Kathryn will always look out for him a little more than she does with others. Etymology * Ludwik is the Polish form of Ludwig (German), from Chlodovech (Germanic), from hlud "famous" and wig "war, battle". * Doug is a shortening of the English name Douglas, from Dubhghlas (Scottish), from Gaelic dubh "dark" and glais "water, river". * Ge is an Ancient Gk surname, meaning "earth, land, ground". Trivia * Ludwik identifies as bisexual. * His middle name, Doug, is in honour of his mother's late husband, Doug Thompson. * Though Ludwik has never attempted to reveal it, he has an unseen true form that is not human. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Theta Theme Category:Lan